Worrying
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Nate/Caitlyn oneshot. Being worried on Christmas Eve isn't something Caitlyn enjoys...and obviously Nate is concerned about her.


** Just another random Christmas oneshot that came to me. It's short, but at least it's something! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Go to bed, it's late."

She felt the words whispered softly in her ear, but took no notice as she stood staring out of the window. The snow was falling in small, floating flakes before landing on the ground and adding to the already present blanket of whiteness.

"I can't sleep." She murmured in reply, moving her hand to reach behind her, sighing in satisfaction when his warm fingers enveloped her. Nate joined her at her side, staring at her face rather than the snow.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her hair as his arm wrapped around her shoulder to bring her closer to his side. Caitlyn didn't avert her gaze, but still stared at the accumulating snow.

"I don't know." She sighed, finally giving up her firm gaze and burying her face in his warm shoulder. The sigh he breathed didn't pass her unnoticed and Caitlyn felt badly for keeping him up.

"Are you worried about something?" he inquired, one of his finger tucked tenderly under her chin to tilt her face upwards, brown eyes searching her brown eyes. Considering this question a moment, Caitlyn shook her head slowly.

"Just thinking." Caitlyn spoke softly, smiling slightly at him as he studied her face very carefully. The only sound for a moment was the ticking of the clock in the kitchen across the hall.

"You'll be great." Nate said with firmness and she let her eyes fall to the ground. How had he known exactly what was on her mind? Well, perhaps it wasn't that hard to figure out.

"What if I mess up?" she whispered, breathless worry in her every word as Caitlyn flicked her eyes upward to meet Nate's again. Searching for an answer in his expression, she frowned, "There are so many mistakes I could make."

"We've wanted this for awhile now…have you really changed your mind?" Nate's shoulders fell slightly, a concerned look on his face as though she had just popped his joyful bubble.

"Not exactly." Caitlyn let out a frustrated breath, wishing she could explain the swirling thoughts in her head, but instead only nuzzled her face into his warm neck.

Her thoughts quickly turned to earlier that day when Nate and she had shared the excitement together, both of them acting like kids again in their shouting and hugging. They had been nothing like their serious selves then.

"Caitlyn," Nate murmured, holding her tightly and stroking her hair as he whispered, "We'll do out best-we can't do much more."

"I'm just worrying." She sighed against his skin, feeling him shift so he was able to look down at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

"You shouldn't."

"I can't help it." She stated in frustration.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Everything's going to be fi-" he began to say softly but Caitlyn cut him off when she pushed away from his embrace.

"You don't know that." she pointed out in annoyance, crossing the room to seat herself on the sofa and stare at their Christmas tree. Several presents were already beneath, waiting to be open the next day.

Nate remained silent, watching Caitlyn with concern and unsure as to what to say or do. She'd never pushed him away like that before, and he wondered why she was so worried.

"Not everything goes according to your pre-thought out plans, Nathan." Caitlyn whispered curtly, setting her face in her hands and letting her shoulders slump. It was only a moment before Nate crossed the room, silent in his bare feet.

After taking a seat next to Caitlyn and resting a warm hand on her back, Nate rested his head against her own and whispered, "I love you." She relaxed slightly at his words, turning and accepting his hug readily.

"I'm sorry, Nate, it's just…" she sighed, feeling him squeeze her tightly, "I'm so scared."

"Everything will be fine." Nate spoke soothingly, his breath tickling her ear and making her smile.

"How do you know?" Caitlyn couldn't help but whisper in worry.

"Because I love you, you love me, and we'll both love this baby so much." Nate stated softy, resting a hand on her stomach that had yet to show signs of the little one inside.

"Thanks," Caitlyn sighed in relief when his words helped to calm her down, even though he'd only stated what she had already known. For some reason, hearing his certain tone helped, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Caity." He murmured in her ear, holding her tightly to him, "This is definitely a merry Christmas…I couldn't ask for a better present then the one you're giving me."

**Well, I hope P.O.A.R.D. was satisfied with this! :D**

** Reviews, maybe? **

** Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
